1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp comprising an LED (Light Emitting Diode) light source. More particularly, the present invention related to a vehicle lamp which comprises an LED light source in which a whole reflective surface of a reflector of the lamp can be seen glaring while the reflector size is reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, vehicle lamps comprising an LED light source have been widely used. JP-UM-A-61-153201 discloses a vehicle lamp which is configured in the following manner. Light emitted from an LED light source, which is placed to be directed toward the front of the lamp, is incident on a translucent member. The light from the LED light source that is transmitted through the translucent member is reflected toward the front of the lamp by a reflector which is formed integrally with the translucent member.
When a lamp is configured as described above, the light from the LED light source can be used in the form of reflected light from the reflector.
In the vehicle lamp disclosed in the publication, the direction of the light incident on a reflective surface of the reflector is varied depending on portions of the reflective surface. Consequently, there arise problems in that it is difficult to form the reflective surface so that, when the reflector is observed from the front side of the lamp, the whole reflective surface is seen glaring, and also that, in order to realize such formation, the reflector must be large in depth to some extent.
The invention has been conducted in view of such circumstances. It is an object of the invention to provide a vehicle lamp which comprises an LED light source, and in which a whole reflective surface of a reflector can be seen glaring while the reflector size is reduced.